Smashtania: A Super Smash Brothers Brawl Machinima
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Parody to Shippiddge's "Smashtasm." Smashtania is the last of the Smash servers, and the SmashBads plan to destroy it. Can SonicGenesis and Super64 stop them? All characters and figures belong to me, Shippiddge and Nintendo.
1. Prologue

Note: I got this idea from the YouTube series "Smashtasm" created by Shippidge, so some of the things in the story will be the

**Note: **I got this idea from the YouTube series "Smashtasm" created by Shippiddgge, so some of the things in the story will be the same. (Won't be entirely the same, if you needed to know, Shippidge.)

**Opening Prologue: **The Origin of Smashtania

Long ago, there were many online games based on Super Smash Brothers, Melee and Brawl. Each one was popular: Smashmayhem, Smash-a-Mania, Brawlasmash, Melee-o-Rama, but one was more popular than any others: Smashtasm. But out of all of them, the one with only 10-20 users was Smashtania. But we'll get to that later. Now, Smashtasm was only popular because of its hero, Super64. He had defeated the most malicious hacker in the world, Greg, and many more. But out of all the enemies that came to fight him, he had failed against one group: The SmashBads. Now, the SmashBads were a notorious group, going to every popular Smash Bros. server games and taking over them, officially destroying them. And only one popular one was left: Smashtasm. But since Super64 had failed to defeat them, Smashtasm had perished, and the SmashBads were victorious…or were they?

Months later, Smashtania saw the cookie of opportunity to rise up was on the table, so they grabbed it. Soon Smashtania became the most famous (and only one) Smash server game of all. But the best part about it was that they used Ultra-Protection, so no hacker, not even the SmashBads, could sign up. Why, even Super64 joined Smashtania after Smashtasm was done for! It seemed that Smashtania was on the top of the world, and proud of it. But the best part of all, it was completely safe. …Or was it?

SuperSaiyanSonic (StarryEyes880's brother): No, it wasn't.

Narrator: sighs Why did you have to say that?

SuperSaiyanSonic: What am I supposed to say: yes? Yes, it's completely safe. There is no evil, no SmashBads, and the world is happy. The End.

Narrator: yelling GET OUT OF MY NARRATION SEQUENCE!

SuperSaiyanCrash: Hey guys, what'cha doin'?

SuperSaiyanSonic: We're doing a prologue.

SuperSaiyanCrash: Oh, that sounds pretty stupid.

Narrator: whining How do people keep getting in here?

SuperSaiyanCrash: Front door.

SuperSaiyanSonic: Your grandmother's fat.

Narrator: shocked Was that really necessary?

SuperSaiyanSonic: Was your FACE necessary?

SuperSaiyanCrash: Yeah, he needs a face to breath.

SuperSaiyanSonic: confused You don't need a face to breath!

SuperSaiyanCrash: His grandmother needed a face to breath.

SuperSaiyanSonic: His grandmother IS a face!

Narrator: super angry SHUT UP! All right! clears throat

Narrator: This is the story of SonicGenesis, the hero of Smashtania!

**Smashtania: A Super Smash Bros. Brawl Machinima**

SuperSaiyanSonic: Why is the title down at the bottom?

SuperSaiyanCrash: Because the author is so stupid to put it at the bottom.

SuperSaiyanSonic: How dare you call me stupid!

SuperSaiyanCrash: Then how about…

SuperSaiyanSonic: How about the narrator's sister?

Narrator: I don't have a sister, but I have a brother.

SuperSaiyanCrash: Then your brother is stupid.

SuperSaiyanSonic: That doesn't work. Boys are cool.

SuperSaiyanCrash: Then who's stupid?

SuperSaiyanSonic: How about the narrator's grandmother?

SuperSaiyanCrash: I agree.

Narrator: crying My grandmother's a nice, old lady!

Narrator's Grandmother: You forgot to watch "Powerpuff Girls."

Narrator: whispering Shut up, Grandma.

SuperSaiyanSonic: He watches "Powerpuff Girls?"

Narrator: faints

SuperSaiyanCrash: Houston, we have a problem.

SuperSaiyanSonic: Big time.

**Coming Soon**

**Two hours later…**

Narrator: wakes up What happened?

SuperSaiyanSonic: Look in his pocket. He has perfume.

SuperSaiyanCrash: ??

Narrator: faints again

SuperSaiyanSonic: Ahh! He's lying on my foot!

SuperSaiyanCrash: tries to lift Narrator up Boy, he's heavy!

**Coming Soon?**

**Two MORE hours later…**

SuperSaiyanCrash: Finally.

SuperSaiyanSonic: Is the narrator alive?

Narrator: I am.

SuperSaiyanCrash: We should take him to the hospital.

Narrator: But I'm fine!

SuperSaiyanSonic: Let's go.

(SuperSaiyanSonic and SuperSaiyanCrash grab Narrator's legs and drag him down the stairs. Narrator bonks head on every step.)

Narrator: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…

(SuperSaiyanSonic and SuperSaiyanCrash throw him in the ambulance.)

Narrator: OW!

**Coming Soon...We Hope…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Smashtania: A Super Smash Bros. Brawl Machinima**

**Note: **For the first chapter, the narrator will be the main character, SonicGenesis.

**Chapter 1: **The Tourney Server

Hi, Fanfiction readers. In case you want to know, I'm SonicGenesis.

**Username: **SonicGenesis

I'm a gamer, like a bunch of you. You're probably wondering where I am. I'm in the world of Smashtania, an online version of Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the popular Nintendo Wii game. Just a few hours ago, I was at a tournament at the Spear Pillar server. But I couldn't find anyone. I looked around, but no one. Then suddenly, I heard something behind me. I turned around, and I saw a purple King Dedede. Before I could do anything else, I was knocked off the stage by his giant hammer.

**Username: **Skullman5

I landed on the ground, dazed. When I recovered, I wasn't at the server anymore. I was at the Bridge of Eldin stage.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked to myself, "Hey. Maybe that guy knows." I ran up to him. He was facing his back at me, but I could tell it was a Yellow Link.

"Um, sir?" I asked, "Do you know where I am?" The user turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh," I said sleepily, "Sorry I disturbed you. I'll be on my way." I started to run, but he grabbed me with his grappling hook. He pulled me towards him.

"Are you asking for a challenge?" he asked, but I said,

"Uh, no, I'll be headed out now!"

"Fine," he exclaimed, "One stock, no items. Let's begin!" I looked at him, sighed, and nodded.

**GO!**

I started by heading towards him and trying to deliver punches to him, but he attacked my with his sword so many times. Then I picked up a Super Scope and charged up a shot at him, but it bounced off the Hylian Shield and headed for me. Luckily, I jumped.

"Foo!" I whined, "You get the good shield! All right, prepare to taste the wrath of SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!" I then picked up a Smash Ball and finished him off as Super Sonic.

**GAME!**

He landed back on the stage.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I dropped my controller. I knew I should have put the wristband on." I shook my head. The Wii manual said to wear the wristband 24/7.

"Anyways, what's your name?" he continued. "Name's SuperSaiyanCrash."

**Username: **SuperSaiyanCrash

"I'm SonicGenesis," I explained. I then told him about the purple King Dedede, the tournament server, everything.

"Ha!" he laughed, "You fell for the newbie trick! The purple King Dedede, named Skullman5, fools newbies into thinking there's something called "Tournaments!" It's happened to all of us. Anyways, you should be heading back to the server."

"Good idea," I agreed, "But how am I supposed to get BAAAAAaaaaaacccccck?" He had launched me for a Star KO back to Spear Pillar...DING!

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was busy. Anyways, here's Chapter 2 for Smashtania! This chapter is based on both Episode 1 of Smashtasm and Episode 2 of Smashtasm 2.

**Chapter 2: **The Challenge

Meanwhile, in a secret base server, two users were walking. One was an upset Cheetah Snake, and the other one was a Red Kirby, who wasn't caring about anything. The users were Vector725 and Victor1.

**Usernames: **Vector725 and Victor1

"Ugh," Victor725 groaned, "I can't believe we failed! Because of you, Victor1!"

"What?" Victor1 shrugged, "What did I do wrong? Why do you blame me?"

"Because you started DISTRACTING ME! That's what!" Vector725 yelled, "Now we got to go up to the boss and explain our failure!"

"But I like talking to the boss," Victor1 said, "He's got an awesome voice."

"JUST…Shut up, please," Vector275 requested as they entered the room, "Um, boss? It's me, Vector725."

"Vector725?" a voice answered, "Why aren't you guarding the prisoner?"

"Because he escaped," Victor1 answered, "That's why."

"Victor1! Shut up!" Vector725 yelled, "Stop saying stupid things!"

"I didn't say "stupid things." I said, "Because he esca…" Victor1 started.

"I get the point!" Vector725 yelled, "Just shut up! Listen, boss, it wasn't my fault! Victor1 began this whole monologue thing when I told him to shut up, and then got me into an argument, and then Super64 escaped!"

"QUIET!" The boss yelled, "Now listen carefully, because I won't repeat this. Failure…Is out…Of the question!"

"How is that possible?" Victor1 asked, "You can't make failure not an option. It's not…scientific."

"SHUT UP or I'll send you to…the Murderator!" The boss threatened.

"NO! Not the Murderator!" Vector725 and Victor1 pleaded.

"Then SHUT UP!" The boss yelled, "Anyways, I've got a scheme to defeat Super64…again! Vactor999! Show us Super64's location!" A Blue Ness came in.

**Username: **Vactor999

"Right away, boss!" Vactor999 answered as a screen turned on, with Super64 in the Pirate Ship server.

**Username: **Super64

"Oh, crud," Super64 groaned, "I'm lost…again. Where the heck is Lamp? If I don't find him in the next second…"

"Hi, Super64!" A purple Samus cheered as he entered the server,

**Username: **Lamp

"Oh, hi, Lamp," Super64 said, "I was wondering where you were."

"…What?" Lamp asked, confused.

"Never mind," Super64 groaned, "Do you know where 1337f0x is?"

"Nope," Lamp answered. There was silence for about 20 seconds. "I can count to five!"

"Ugh," The boss groaned as the screen turned off, "That was worthless. But we at least know where he is. Vector725! Victor1! You will be going to the Pirate Ship with DarkMeta."

"Yes, sir!" Vector725 answered as he and Victor1 ran off.

Meanwhile, back in the Spear Pillar, SonicGenesis finally landed from his KO.

"Ow, my head," SonicGenesis groaned, "But I'm back at Spear Pillar. Hey! Who's that guy?" He looked up ahead. It was an Orange Luigi. SonicGenesis walked up to him and asked, "Do you know a Skullman5?" The Luigi turned to him.

**Note: **The Orange Luigi speaks French, so I will put a translation next to what he's saying.)

"Bonjour, mon ami," The Luigi answered. (Translation: Hello, my friend.)

"Huh?" SonicGenesis was confused. He didn't know French. "Um, what's your name?"

"Mon nom? Je m'appelle Champion4," He answered. (Translation: My name? I am named Champion4.)

**Username: **Champion4

"Why, hello, Champion4," SonicGenesis said, "Can you please speak English?"

"Oui," Champion4 answered. (Translation: Yes.)

"Thank you," SonicGenesis sighed in relief.

"No problem," Champion4 answered, "Now I shall battle you!"

"Um, okay," SonicGenesis agreed, "Let's do it!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **The Challenge - Part 2

A bit later, SonicGenesis and Champion4 both had one stock left.

"Man, you're good," SonicGenesis said.

"Merci," Champion4 answered, "Maintenant…" (Translation: Thanks. Now…)

"Wait," SonicGenesis interrupted, "I thought you said you'd stop talking French."

"Oh, yeah," Champion4 answered, "Now DIE!" Suddenly, he was hit be someone.

"Ah, poop!" Champion4 complained, "Who did that?"

"I dids!" The figure (who turned out to be a Fox) answered as he knocked off Champion4.

"Curse you!" Champion4 yelled as he was Star KO'd.

"Thanks, sir," SonicGenesis exclaimed, "But who are you?"

"I ams 1337f0x," the figure answered.

**Username: **1337f0x

"I'ms looking for a moderators named Super64," 1337f0x explained, "Have yous seen him?"

"No," SonicGenesis answered. 1337f0x looked upset.

"What's wrong, 1337f0x?" SonicGenesis asked.

"Oh, nothings," 1337f0x answered. Then his ears perked up. "Hackers. I cans hear thems."

"I can't," SonicGenesis said, trying to hear them.

Meanwhile, back at the Pirate Ship, Super64 was caught again.

"Drat!" Super64 groaned, "Caught again by these defocuses!"

"Those 'defocuses' are my minions!" Someone said. A figure jumped onto the Pirate Ship. He was a Red Ganondorf.

**Username: **GreatGanonTheEvilAndMastermindOfAllHackersAndIsGreg'sBigBrotherAndLikesEatingChickenAndCakeAndChickenCakeAndHisNameIsTheLongestUsernameInAllOfTheSmashWorldAndItIsNotOverBecauseHeLikesFalcoThoughHeIsPlayingAsGanondorfTwoFaceIsHisFavouriteBatmanVillainAndHeLikesEvil etc. (name is too long to write; would take up the whole chapter)

(A.k.a. GreatGanon)

"Wow," Super64 said, "That's a long name."

"I know," Victor1 said, "Isn't it great?"

Shut up," Vector725 whispered to Victor1, "Or you will be the Murderator's pillow."

"Got it," Victor1 answered.

"All right, GreatGanonTheEvilAndMastermindOfAllHackersAndIsGreg'sBigBrotherAndLikesEatingChickenAndCakeAndChickenCakeAndHisNameIsTheLongest…" Super64 started.

"Just call me GreatGanon," GreatGanon said, "Anyways, we meet again!"

"Wait a second," Super64 exclaimed, "Aren't you the leader of that hacker group, the SmashBads? The ones that destroyed Smashtasm, leaving Smashtania on its own? I remember you! And your minions, Vector725 and Victor1."

"Yay! I've been remembered!" Victor1 cheered as Vector725 grabbed Victor1.

"Just…Shut…Up!" Vector725 yelled as he hit Victor1. Victor1 then sucked up Vector725.

"Help! I'm stuck inside the mouth of an idiot hacker and I can't get out!" Vector725 exclaimed as Victor1 let him out, but stole his powers, "You look ugly with that beard."

"Ah, shut your trap!" Victor1 exclaimed as he threw a grenade at Vector725.

"Oh, sh--Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vector725 screamed as the grenade sent him flying for a Star KO.

"Uh, oh," Super64 thought as Victor1 and GreatGanon walked up to him, and…PUNCH!


	5. From the Author

Unfortunately, Smashtania will not be continuing on StarryEyes880's profile anymore. It will now move and always be updated on SuperSaiyanSonic75's profile, so if you ever want to continue reading Smashtania, go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's profile.


End file.
